мaιd ғor нιм
by alex zelda
Summary: SHIELD agent Pepper needs to spy on billionaire Tony Stark. Work under his roof as his assistant; get his trust and retrieve secrets. Simple. But not as simple when he made her his maid...His personal maid. Pepperony. Fluff. Full summary inside. Review!
1. Summary

Summary here : :D

* * *

><p>Here's the full summary and some facts:<p>

(The characters are all old here. They never met, except for Rhodey and Tony. No highschool. Only Pepperony and some other future pairings.)

Rating: M (Be warned; curse words and all.)

Title: Maid for Him. (for now..) Why don't you guys suggest some titles after reading out the summary? :D

Summary:

Patricia Potts was a SHIELD agent. She appreciated field work. That didn't mean she would go undercover and spy on a multi-billionaire dude named Tony Stark for suspicions of creating a dangerous weapon. Hey, that was his work, right? But nothing would make Fury to get her off the case. Now she has to find a job under his roof and gain his trust. She thought it would be easy to get a job as his assistant and befriend him. She had a fantastic plan.

But all that came crashing down…when he made her his maid. Personal maid.

* * *

><p>I'm sure there would be a lot of fluff and drama in this. Pepper as Tony's maid. Haha. Lolz. I'm rolling on the floor actually. This idea popped into my mind when I was seeing the video of this song called 'Tell me something I don't know' by Selena Gomez.<p>

So…wink wink. Nudge Nudge. Please review and make my day!

Alex out :D


	2. Not Good

"I won't!" The twenty six year old screamed at the top of her lungs.

She received stunned looks from the suit-clad people around her. The ripped black man before her looked at her through an anger-filled eye.

His face took a calm turn and he straightened his eye patch. "Well then, you're fired."

"I would happily be instead of working in this shit hole and for you!" The woman turned on her heel and made her way to the exit.

"And your secrets will be revealed." That stopped her in her tracks. She turned around in a swift moment, her eyes covered in rage.

"That was never the deal, Fury." She said through clenched teeth and ignored the many gasps coming from her agent mates.

"And you never mentioned _not_ to reveal them after you quit, more like, fired. Now did you, Ms. Potts?" He retorted; his demeanor cool and calm.

She looked at him unblinking and she swore she could hear her jaw drop to the floor. A gasp left out of her as she ran a hand through her short red hair.

At this, Nick Fury smirked and said, "Anything you would like to share before you leave, Ms. Potts?"

"Fine." She said. "Fine. I will do it."

Fury didn't budge. He looked at her still smirking. "You're hired." Were the last words he said before leaving her stunned.

* * *

><p>Pepper Potts officially did not like Nick Fury, in other words, she didn't like her boss.<p>

Her pace was fast as burst out through the doors of SHIELD headquarters. She crushed her hands down her jean pockets as she made her way to the nearest candy shop she could find.

Another thing that was official is that chocolates are good. And Pepper Potts like them.

Certainly a piece of Cadbury would calm her down.

She brought out a Cadbury bar and savored it in her mouth. Just as soon as she finished the bar, she pulled out her phone from her leather messenger bag.

The sound of boots clicking and swift typing echoed through the moonlit street. She pulled her full sleeves further down her hand as the cold night breeze hit her.

She stopped near a bench and plopped down. She didn't care being abducted or kidnapped. Whoa! She is a SHIELD agent. Mind you.

The rings went by and a petite voice answered. _"What is it now?"_

"Hey Rae! I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Where am I? Oh! I'm just sitting in a cranky old bench down the street talking to my best, best, best friend for life!"

"_Enough with the sarcasm Pepper. It's midnight! Do you want your best, best, best friend for life to lose her sleep?" _

"And do you want your me to sit here, alone and depressed?"

A loud groan came from the other end of the phone.

"Look, I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Rhodey from having sex. But I have a problemo here."

Pepper could say from the silence, that her friend was blushing and what she had thought was absolutely right. Her detective and field agent skills had its advantages.

After some coughing, Rae replied, _"Don't tell me it's SHIELD again!" _

"He wants me to work for this rich bastard –who is suspected for creating this..., uh...dangerous weapon- and pull secrets out from him! Or else mine is out! I mean, come on! I'm a field agent, but seriously? I don't do these works! Field agents are guns and fights, not riches and sick bastards!"

Pepper heard a loud inhaling sound coming from the other end and decoded it to be yawn. She knew her friend didn't mind her rambling. After all these years, she must have grown to those ramblings, but being bored by it? That was not usual.

"_Uh-huh?" _Snore. _"Uh...who is this supposedly rich bastard you have to work for?" _

"Some dude named Star or something."

"_Star?"_

"Uh...Stark. Yeah. Tony Stark."

There was few seconds of silence before a scream erupted from her phone. Pepper pulled the phone away from her ears to save them.

The scream muffled her thoughts of putting the name 'Tony Stark' in the list of 'Many Ways to Wake Rae Rhodes'.

Just as Pepper pulled the phone again back to her ears experimentally – as she heard the scream die down – she soon wished she hadn't.

"_TONY STARK?"_

* * *

><p>"Lemme see, that was hundred and seventh girl..." James Rhodes said, pulling on a thinking face which soon morphed into a disgusted one. "Tony, it's gross."<p>

"Rhodey, you seem far happy today than the other days I fire my PAs. Hmm...I wonder what Rae did..." Tony Stark said sarcastically, as he watched the security guards pulling out his correctly numbered hundred and seventh girl, out. She was as feisty as she moved yesterday.

But, nah. Getting emotionally involved with Pas is a major no-no. But to use them and throw them the next day, well, seems like a good option.

But he hates it when he has to choose new assistants. He always chooses hot, smart and feisty ones at look and they turn out to be airheads who are good at only bed.

"Far better than that one, I will say." Rhodey said pointing to the former PA. Usually Rhodey would have blushed unmanly and coughed. But being cocky Tony Stark's best friend; he will rub on you.

Tony pulled his nose out from the TV attached to the wall on his office room and grinned at Rhodey. When he was about to tease Rhodey more, the person he had trusted other than Rhodey all along made her way in.

"Trish," Tony nodded at her. His grin soon faded as his eyes reached her scowl.

"Again?" This was directed to Rhodey. Rhodey nodded at Trish.

"Seriously Tony? This is not going to help you any better. Physically and financially." Trish said, placing her hand on her hips.

"Hey, I already have a second mom-" He pointed at Rhodey. "Trish. Don't need another one."

Trish sighed, frustrated. "You're twenty-six years old and an adult Tony."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," He said gesturing to himself. Rhodey chuckled while Trish face palmed.

"Fine. At least, this time, let me choose your assistant. Alright?" Trish asked like she was talking to a five year old.

After an annoyed sigh, Tony replied. "Fine. But make sure, it's a 'she' and is younger. Oh, and make sure she's hot."

"Let's see." Trish said before leaving the office room.

Just as she left, something popped onto Tony's mind. "Hey! What did she mean by 'physically'?"

* * *

><p>Funny or not?<p>

Continue or not?

Love it or like it or not?

Seriously ppl, answer me! :P


End file.
